The Last Bow
by Kookiebites13
Summary: Other agents are thinking that Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are too old to play the game. But before they could get out of MIX, they have to fight each other to get a diary, a flashdisk, and a box. Can Private find out the truth about his teammates? And can they survive being chased by the other penguin agents and Hans?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's my first fic! Here's the prologue, the real first chapter will be posted after this. I hope you like it. I don't own PoM, only my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Last Bow

The old penguin waddles to her desk where her guest is waiting. Her guest is short and tiny. She's supposed to look cute but the guest only stares at her with no emotion. "Have you ever heard about a fairytale called 'The Cat in the Lion?" Nana, the old penguin started.

"I never heard such thing, Madam. I'm more interested in something more complicated than child fantasy stories. They only bring lies, though they do have good moral messages." Nana smiles at her tiny guest. Nana takes a sip of her tea and takes an action request file. She starts reading it before let out a sigh.

"Your whole life is complicated," Nana said with her eyes still at the papers.

"Well at least I don't have a son that betrays MIX." Nana didn't give any reaction. The tiny lemur always uses that fact to mock her back.

"The lion only scares the other animals. He is dangerous and smart but behind those fangs he's just a little cat. Fragile."

"It's either you who wants to be a fairytale writer or you refers those stories to me," the lemur stares at her interrogatingly.

"You and I both know that you serve both good and evil. But your decision is what I'm worried about. Maybe it's not today, it's not tomorrow, but one day you'll have to make a decision. I'm not worried that you will choose evil over good but I fear that you will not be able to make a choice." Her guest seemed ignoring her but Nana knows that she actually hears her. The lemur looked around, trying to change the topic and finally her eyes landed on the framed picture on Nana's desk. It's a picture of her grandson on his first mission and that reminds her of something.

"I'm afraid agents of MIX have considered that you and your grandson's team are too old to play this game. They wanted to make the little one captain and get him his own team. But of course, it's still your decision."

Nana let out another sigh. She closes the file and looks at her in the eyes. "What about you? What do you think? Am I too old to play this game?" She grinned.

"Old people are the wisest."

"And do you think the little one's ready to be captain?" there's a long pause between them before she finally answers.

"Not yet, but what's better time to start training him than now? He needs to be ready anytime." Nana stared at her window. She loves this job. Was it too fun that she forgot how long she has been sitting there, leading the world's famous MIX?

"I think I'm ready to let go of my position, but I don't think so about my grandson."

"Your grandson is a good agent, and so as the other three. But just because their job here ends that doesn't mean they'll stop playing. If there is one thing I'm sure about your grandson's team, is that they'll stop playing when they're dead. The game hasn't done yet. And another one is coming. I'm sure he will find it exciting." Nana smiled again and turns back to face her. "You're going to take back Thames, aren't you?"

"Yes I will, my dear. It's never too late to have two headquarters. I love Paris but I love Thames more." Suddenly the phone in Nana's office rings and the old penguin answers it without breaking eye contact with the lemur. "Yo, it's Nana... Okay, bring them in. We got some bad penguin butts to kick!" Nana ends the call and stares back at the grinning kid.

"I think that's a signal for my mission," she said to Nana. She saluted her and then walks to leave the room. But before she could leave, Nana stops her.

"Wait a minute, Kugy." Kugy turns around. "If you have the flashdisk, would you mind to protect it?" Kugy smiled.

"Certainly." Kugy left the room and Nana goes back to signing papers when suddenly three penguins enters her office and salutes her.

One is flat headed, one is tall, and the other one has a scar on his face. "Good morning, boys. I have a special assignment for you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for now. What's Nana's assignment for the boys? What's inside the flashdisk Nana's talking about? Stay tuned and review please, no flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM. But if Nickelodeon would give it to me then I'll be happy to accept XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sky was dark and chilly wind blows harshly. Private was laying on his bunk for hours. The H.Q. usually filled with arguments, but now it's as quiet as a haunted house. No one was there except Private. "Where are they now?" Private whispered.

Private turned at the calendar on the wall. It was April. Private smiled. _One more month to go, Private._

Suddenly the hatch opens and three penguins jumps in. Private quickly pretends to sleep while the three waddle to the table and sit down. Private can hear papers slammed to the table. "I can't believe those 'young' agents. We've been playing the game for years. I thought they respect us. I mean, look at Nana! She's old but she's the wisest MIX leader I've ever known."

Kowalski turns at Rico who shrugged before let out a sigh. "Yes, your grandmother is a wise leader," Kowalski scratches his neck, collecting courage to continue. "Though she's actually 103 years old."

"Well, I know she's old, but what's important is what's inside her! Those 'young' agents have no rights to talk behind our back."

"But Skipper, we're already in this game for too long. Don't you think they're right?" Skipper glares at Kowalski and stares at him with fiercy eyes.

"What do you mean, soldier?!"

"I mean we should consider it! Don't you think it's the perfect time to step out of the game? And we all know this day would come. Nana's ready, Private's ready, and we're ready. We've been preparing for this. It's time to step back." Skipper sighs and waddles to his bunk. Private could tell that Skipper is sad. But why?

"¿Qué debemos hacer, Kowalski?" Rico whispered.

Kowalski sighs again. "Nie wiem."

"We're done talking tonight," Skipper said. "Lights out." Kowalski and Rico follow their leader's order and heads to their own bunk. Before finally closing their eyes, Kowalski and Rico hear Skipper talks again. "Someone's listening."

Nigel sipped his warm tea. The weather is getting warmer, but London will always have some back up chilly winds. Fire steadily burning the piles of wood like symphony and the scent of papers filled up Nigel's study. Nigel laughed. He had felt this kind of atmosphere more than a thousand times but something feels missing.

Nigel closed the tiny red book he was reading and turned at a frame on his table. It's a picture of him and his sister, Gabriella. He remembers the tiny penguin that always been cheerful in her whole life. The kind and patient sister, who was raped a few years back. And as the result, Nigel now has a cute nephew who will be a great leader like his step father had. Nigel frowns at the memory of Sam Fisher. He's the leader of Military Intelligence Section Penguin before Nigel and he died on a mission.

Nigel had trusted an agent of MIP to train his nephew and it broke his heart everytime the little boy asks for his father. Sam's not Private's real father but Private couldn't have a better one than him. "And he won't."

The door of his study suddenly opens and his secretary, Lucy came in. "Sir, Agent B is here."

"Send him in." A cute white rabbit hops in to the study and saluted to Nigel. His eyes are red as blood but his fur is sparkling like blue lights.

"Welcome back, Agent B. How was your mission?"

"It was mad, but every sweat is totally worth it, Sir." The rabbit gives him a flashdisk and Nigel smirked.

"Every intel is in here?"

"Yes, Sir." Agent B was sure that the plan will work, but something caught his eyes; a red book on Nigel's table.

"Perfect. Now you won't have a chance, Jack, because this flashdisk will be the perfect knife to stab you and your two circus friends."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's short. Sorry for the long update. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, for the foreign language in the last chapter, Rico's is Spanish and Kowalski's is Polski.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Private turns around to see if there's anyone around but the park is deserted. He took a frame from his bag and put it under a tree then sits in front of it. "How are you? It's been a lot of exercises lately, but yesterday I got a whole day off and I remember that today is the day. You will be surprised to see how much Skipper turns grumpy at the lemur lately. It's almost like he will go mad!"

The wind blows a chilly sensation to Private but he keeps staring at the frame.

"If you can hear me, please help me. You know what will come this May but I don't know if I'm going to choose Mother or my teammates. Uncle Nigel would know what to do. I really miss them, but somehow I don't have to gut to leave the zoo. Am I afraid?" Private sighed.

"Everytime I was going to step forward away from the zoo, I feel like I have to let something crumble before getting another. I don't want anything to crumble. Skippah said I have to listen to my instinct but I just know that this tingling feeling is warning me of something."

"You got to give before you get, young Private."

"Oh, hi Skippah. Just talking to my father like usual." Now Skipper remembers what date it is.

_April 26__th_

It was just a usual retrieval mission. A file was stolen from Sam Fisher, leader of Military Intelligence Section Penguin, or MIP. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were coming with Sam on the mission, but the file is only a wedding album and birth certificate of Sam's step son. The mission was going well, until Private's-

"Skippah?" Skipper woke up from his flashback and shook his head.

"Nothing, young Private. Now how about we grab some snow cones and start Operation: Mock Julien?"

"Aye, Skippah." Private took the frame and starts waddling beside Skipper to the park. "Happy Birthday, Father." Skipper heard his comrade's whisper but keeps waddling.

* * *

"Stanley! Get my glasses! These boys wants to use their make ups for the ballet class!" Nana shouted to her butler. Rico is banging his head numerous times on the corner while Kowalski remains on his seat, banging his clipboard to his forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not having any ballet class?!"

"No, Kowalski dear. This building doesn't have any wallet valet. How many money are we talking about, though?"

Kowalski grabs Nana's shoulder and yelled, "Nana, we need a confirmation about the location of the evidences!" Suddenly Nana slaps him and pushes him back to the chair.

"Stop it, Kawasaki. I'm knitting a hat here!" Nana yelled back.

"Isn't that dental floss you're using?"

"Oh, silly Kawasaki. Of course the toilet flush is working perfectly! Though I won't go there just yet. Last night's special is chili and you don't want to know how long Stanley has been there. Phee-yoo!"

"Old lady, Skipper needs the location of the evidences NOW!"

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier, you knucklehead?!"

"I've been trying to tell you that for an hour, lady!"

Suddenly Nana turns her computer on and was already typing. "Opening our radar system. We already have intel of the whereabouts of the evidences but our spies hasn't give any confirmation about it. But we could track the flashdisk with our radar system. Agent Kugy Marcel had it for a while but it was stolen when it was sent to H.Q. Luckily she installed a tracking device on it. I assume you know her?"

"Yes. She hit me once with her missile prototype. So what do you got?" Nana turns back at her monitor.

"Apparently, the flashdisk is in 51°30′26″N 0°7′39″W, safe and sound. At least for 'their' side."

"It's in London?" Kowalski asked.

"London?" Rico joined. He stopped banging his head and sits next to Kowalski. Nana nodded, confirming.

"More precisely in Thames. The underwater MIP H.Q. If it's already about Sam Fisher it would only be in the flippers of one penguin." Kowalski and Rico looked at each other before finally nod.

"Nigel."

"We need to inform Skipper. Thank you, Madam." Kowalski and Rico saluted at Nana and walk toward the door. But a voice stopped them.

"I wouldn't go back to Big Apple if I were you." Kowalski and Rico stopped and turned around.

"Why not, Agent Marcel?" Kowalski asked. The mouse lemur walks towards the two penguins but stopped between them and Nana's table. "I wouldn't go there. No, not when Nigel had prepared an army to attack you. They might be as big as the Spanish Armada. I also find the person who stole the flashdisk. Agent B stole the flashdisk from me and has given it to Nigel."

"So what's your suggestion, Marcel?"

"Leave. Use the turbo jet to get back to New York, grab Skipper and Private, and then fly directly to London. Sneak to MIP headquarter and get out. Capiche?"

"And what if Nigel becomes curious?"

Kugy thinks for a while and then come up with an idea. "The flashdisk is safely protected by codes that MIP tech agents don't understand. As far as I know, MIP only know the three criminals in the flashdisk as Jack, McGregor, and Hal. They have no intel about the real identity of the criminals but if they cracked the code, we'll be doomed. Nigel will be angry if he knows who killed his brother in law." Kowalski and Rico gulped while Nana's still listening carefully. "Which is why we need to act fast. Your mission is to retrieve the three items containing evidences of the crimes, so you need to take off for Big Apple as soon as possible. Agent B probably had told Nigel that I have cracked the code once and they will be looking for me. But I will try my best to give you time."

Nana stood from her chair. "Well then Kugy, bring your mother Margaret and sister Ruby to Section R823 Operatives in Moscow Zoo. Buy some times for Section Z13. Kawasaki, Rico, get the jet and fly to Central Park Zoo. Initiating Operation: Last Bow!"

"I told you, my name is Kowalski!"

Nana rolled her eyes. "That kind of jibber jabber is what gets you the nickname, Kawasaki. Now leave! Stanley! Get me a latex bath!"

Nana went outside her office, leaving Kowalski and Rico giving Kugy questioning looks. "What? She once had a jet fuel bath," Kugy said.

* * *

Denmark is quite sunny today, but not for Hans. He stood in a less-crowded park, staring at a tombstone.

"They always accuse me for your death. But I swear on my both flippers that although we disagreed, you two are my best chums! You know I'm innocent. You know and he knows! They banned me and I just can't take it anymore! I just want to be with you guys."

"That is a saddening confession, Hans." The puffin turned around. He knows perfectly who it is.

"Victor."

"Actually your confession is so saddening that you should be ashamed of yourself. You're pathetic, Hans! Villains don't whines!"

"Just get to the point and tell me what you want!"

"I'm here, because you owe me."

"I am not in the mood of paying my thanks to you." Hans walks past him but before he can walk further, Victor grabs him by the neck and pushes him to the tree. Hans winced as Victor strangles him more. But soon the puffin is surprised, for Victor drops him and lets him breathe again.

"I will be embarrassed if I were you. You're a pathetic and you just don't deserve to die in my torturous flippers."

Hans didn't respond. He keeps sucking more oxygen and looked calm as Victor glared more vicious at him.

"I want your services. I have fishes to catch and I would like you to lead my search army."

"Who're the lucky fishes you're hunting?" Victor smiled, knowing that Hans will recommend his offer.

"Murderers. Jack, McGregor, and Hal."

"Why would the same vicious murderer like you want to hunt for murderers? Keeping your records unbreakable?" Victor laughed and Hans is cornered.

"Because they're murderers with my genes. In the easy talk, they're like my sons. They would be dangerous for me because they would hunt for me as well."

"So you're afraid?"

"Anticipating, for the precise. They might as well got themselves in danger. I need to safe them but then finish them off."

Hans were terribly confused why Victor wants to do such thing but let it pass. "If you mean those three circus guys, I heard no one knows who they really are."

"Exactly. I know who they are but I will need some bait to get them to me. And the baits are the evidence of their crimes and mine."

"So what's your plan? Get the evidences before them?"

"No. Let's just sit and watch the fight for those items and see who wins. The winner will be caught and used as bait. So, do you accept?" Hans was about to say no when he saw a glimpse of Victor's agents behind the trees and Hans knows that if he declines, he would be dead too. So that left one more option.

"I accept."


End file.
